The integrative evaluation proposed here is designed to assess the process and impact of implementing CCOP-II. Specifically, the project will assess: The manner in which the CCOPs (both continuing and new), research bases, and the NCI implement and manage the requirements of the new cancer control research initiative. The intraorganizational dynamics within each CCOP and research base and the interorganizational relationships among CCOP/research bases and NCI plotted over time as associated with differential implementation of treatment and other cancer control research activities. The impact of cancer control initiatives on community physicians, community practice and selected care patterns.